


Pandas and cuddles

by FxckingTommo91



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Ageplay, BDSM, Cuddling, Daddy Harry, Dom Harry, Dom/sub, Fluff, Harry is whipped, M/M, Spanking, Sub Louis, dont fucking forget Jeremy, little louis, some panda named jeremy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 06:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FxckingTommo91/pseuds/FxckingTommo91
Summary: Harry spanks Louis, then cuddles with him after not forgetting Jeremy of course.





	Pandas and cuddles

"F-fifteen" 

Harry brung his hand down on his baby's naked ass again.

"Sixt-teen" Louis yelped.

"S-sev-seventeen!" 

Harry smacked the back of his thighs.

"Please daddy! Louis sowwwy, Louis won't do it again pwease!" Louis begged.

"Cmon baby three more, you're doing so well for daddy!" Harry assured, he didn't have the heart to go to 25 anymore.

"Yes daddy."

"Eighteen" 

"N-nineteen"

Harry made the last one the hardest one, making sure it would remind his sun of what he did wrong whenever he sat down tommorow."

"Twenty!" Louis screamed, sobbing pitfully.

"Sowwy daddy. Louis is very sowwy. Louis was bad, very very bad, is daddy still mad? Pwease don't be mad daddy." Louis was always like this at the end of punishments; a blabbering mess. He tended to slip into headspace, as it would make him feel better, Harry knew this.

"Don't worry baby boy, daddy isn't mad, he was just disappointed." Harry said sitting Louis in his lap.

That made Louis cry even harder, disappointment was always worse than anger.

"No sweetie, daddy's fine now see?" Harry pointed to his smile,"Daddy's smiling now you gotta smile!"

Louis pouted.

But oh would he regret it.

Harry's hands attacked his sides, and Louis bursted out in a wide grin and fit of uncontrollable giggles.

"Daddy!" He squealed, "Da-daddy stop!"

"Are you gonna smile?"

"Y-yes I pr-promise!"

Harry looked in deep thought for a moment, before smirking devishly.

"I don't believe you!" Harry shouted, watching Louis' face drop.

His hands now attacked under Louis' arms, causing Louis to scream bloody murder. 

After more torture, Louis was a giggling mess like his daddy liked him.

"Is your bum sore?" Harry asked rubbing his naked bum caringly.

"Yes daddy." Louis hissed at the contact.

"Okay baby, let me get some lotion on you." 

Harry lifted Louis by his thighs to carry him up stairs.

Carefully, Harry laid his boy on his stomach on the bed.

"I'll get the lotion now."

"Hurry up." Louis muttered.

Harry slapped his ass harshly, making the boy cry out.

"Patience. Do you want a mouth washing too?"

"No daddy, sorry!" Louis whimpered.

Harry went out for a few seconds to grab the lotion.

He came back in and quickly gently applied the lotion, ignoring Louis' soft whines.

"There." Harry sighed slipping Louis loose joggers back on, not bothering with underwear, worrying they'll be too tight for his bruised bum.

"Daddy, will you cuddle me?" Louis asks sleepily, nevertheless making a huge grin on Harry's face.

"Of course, doll, would you like me t-"

"Get jeremy!" Louis screamed, Harry resisted the urge to scold him for interuppting him, because the boy was too tired to process things.

"Okay, jeez, hold on." Harry practically ran to the playroom to grab the stupid stuffed panda that his baby adored.

"Hey babe, did you-" 

He cooed at the site before him, Louis was asleep sucking on one thumb. 

He went to baby's side, replacing his thumb with his binky Harry grabbed just incase and tucking Jeremy in his arms. 

Harry climbed in the bed quietly beside him. Tucking his baby in the covers, to keep his warm.

Harry draped his arm around him, pulling him closer. Louis was the height to match Harry's - he fit perfectly just under Harry's chin- they were soulmates.

Harry fell asleep to his boyfriends soft snores.

"I love you so much Louis Tomlinson, I hope you know." Harry mumbled softly before drifting to sleep, unaware that Louis could hear.

And Louis was the happiest boy alive.


End file.
